The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide all five Projects and the Cores with centralized administrative support, including clinical research management. This collaborative effort requires significant coordination of effort, integration of strategies, monitoring and oversight of various functions, and communication between the investigators. This Core will effectively and efficiently assure proper coordination among all the projects and cores, facilitating communication between investigators and especially promoting the translation of preclinical findings to the clinic. This core will be responsible for record-keeping, maintenance of protocols and their progress reports, generation of yeariy summary reports related correspondence to the NIH, and manuscript preparation. It will also assist each Individual project and core leader in the maintenance and management of their budgets, as well as arrange internal group meetings and scientific advisory board meetings. Additionally, the core will also oversee research nursing and data management for all five Projects, monitoring the timely conduct ofthe clinical studies assuring issue collection and coordinating interaction between the clinical and correlative science. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The translation of novel treatment approaches from the laboratory to the clinic is an increasingly complex undertaking that requires extensive infrastructure. This Core has the overall responsibility for assuring proper coordination, including clinical, scientific, and administrative aspects, among all the Projects and Cores. The tight integration of all the basic, translational, and clinical research initiatives allows the rapid and efficient translation of concepts to laboratory and clinical hypothesis testing.